Tommorow might not come
by Dragoon-Masta
Summary: Keisuke(oc) goes on vacation and meets the bladebreakers.She falls in love with rei but rei is dying and doesn't want to hurt her.Boris and gideon team up and thebladebreakers plus Keisuke have to stop him.ful summary inside


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of it's character's, I only own the plot of this story and my oc's.  
  
Hello, Dragoonmasta_321 here. I've never ever written a fanfic so bear with me please. Oh yeah, at the end of the chapter press the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter. Oke? Well, here goes. Oh yeah, here below is a full summary and a bio on my oc's.  
  
Full review: Keisuke is a Japanese schoolgirl that lives in London and has to go to Japan for the summer.  
Her sister is sick so her best friend Lance accompanies her.  
When she gets there she find out that the summer camp she always goes to is closed so she stays with her aunt.  
So she and Lance start hanging around in the city.  
Then she meets the bladebreakers and starts hanging around with them.  
She and Rei fall in love, but Ray rejects her love because he's dying and doesn't want to hurt her.  
In the meanwhile Boris and Gideon team up and steal some of the most ancient and strongest bitbeasts.  
Can Keisuke help the bladebreakers while trying to get over Rei?  
  
Keisuke Ojitana: At nineteen years old she's really smart for her age.  
She's a bright girl that has a irrepressible urge to correct everyone.  
Her bitbeast is called Silphyneax and uses the element water.  
She's obsessed with her schoolwork but doesn't let that interfere with her social life.  
  
Lance Elliwood: He's fifteen years old. He's a wannabe surfer who is smart but act's dumb so kids at school will like him.  
Too bad that doesn't work.  
His bitbeast is called Vexx and uses the elements of psychics and earth.  
He is a total gamefreak and has almost every game.  
  
Takara Ojitana: In one word; A geek. She try's not to be and does everything in her power to gain a bit of popularity but  
  
fails horribly. She doesn't have a bitbeast but she's really good with beyblades.  
She already designed Keisuke's blade for max performance.  
But she wishes Keisuke was more like Lance,  
because she takes the extra power for granted and doesn't train.  
  
Tomorrow might not come.  
  
Chapter one  
  
London is a busy city, everyone's in a hurry. The tube is packed in the morning, there are hardly any places in the buses and the streets are always full with traffic. Everyone's pushing and hurrying as if they're all are late somehow. Sometimes it's faster to walk. That's what I mostly do. Nobody takes the time to look around themselves and realise the beauty around them. But the way people keep building the beauty will soon disappear. Not me though, I like to take things slowly. I look around and take my time. That's why I never could actually fit in, or maybe it's because I'm the only Japanese in my neighbourhood, I'll never know. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Keisuke. I'm an ordinary schoolgirl.5"3" chestnut brown eyes and black hair, but last year something extraordinary happened to me. To be honest, I can't believe I was nineteen when this happened. It was too much to keep for myself, so that's why I'm telling you my story.  
  
It happened last year, at the begin of summer...............  
  
"Why do I have to go to Japan every summer, mum?" I whined.  
  
Every year my mom makes me go to my aunt stay at this stupid summer camp somewhere in Japan, It's not like I don't like it, but after 8 years it becomes boring  
  
"Because you should stay in touch with your roots and relatives." mom said. "Oh come on, I've been in touch with them for as long as I can remember! And why can't Takara go?"  
  
My sister, like all little sisters, is annoying and stupid, but she has her good points. Like, she's a whiz with beyblades. I won't go into that further, but I'll give a quick description of what she looks like. 5"1" dyed red hair and blue contacts.  
  
"She's sick and you know it. You're going so start packing." //This is unfair. There are loads of places where I'd rather be than in Japan. Like Dave's pool party, then I can finally make him notice me.//  
  
I went upstairs and started packing. I was so angry I didn't hear Lance coming through the window. He's my best mate because we've known each other since pre-school.  
  
"Hey Kei, watcha doin?" "It's what are you doing, lance and for your information.." "No Kei, its FYI." "....I'm packing for Japan. Mum made me go alone." "Isn't Takara going?" "No, she's sick. Suddenly came down with a fever overnight. Mum's on the computer cancelling Takara's ticket." "Hey, maybe I can come. I've never been to Japan." "I don't know lance." "Come on, it'll be fun! Please do it for me."  
  
Then he did it, the puppy dog pout. With his ruffled blonde hair and baby blue eyes, who could resist?  
  
"Maybe I can get you on the plane, but..." "YESSSSS!!!!!YESSSS!!!" "BUT, I can't guarantee anything."  
  
Nervously I walked down the stairs and walked up to my mum.  
  
"M-m-mum" I said shakily "Yes dear?" "Can Lance come instead of Takara?" "Sure, but only if his mother allows it." "Thanks mum!!" I squealed  
  
I rushed up to tell Lance the good news but he wasn't there. I started looking around for him and I finally found him......in... my closet...with...my...DIARY!!!!!!  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!!!!" "Oooohh, Kei and Dave, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come's love, then come's marriage, then come's junior in a babycarriage!!!!"  
  
He started running around the room and I followed him. By then my face was red, but I can't help that I had a crush on THE hottest boy in HISTORY? Suddenly I stopped and put on my most mischievous face and calmly said;" Then you won't go with me to Japan then?"  
  
"What?" "I said; Then you won't go with me to Japan then." "if you put it that way, I never saw your diary."  
  
And with that he gave the diary to me and jumped out the window on the tree and climbed down. You know, if he was hairier, he'd look just like a monkey. With that thought, I turned to my suitcase and I found out it wasn't as dreadful to pack as I first thought. When I finally finished packing I couldn't help thinking that I forgot something. Then it hit me, silphyneax. How could I forget her? I walked to my bedside table and picked her up. You must be wondering who or what silphyneax is? Well, she's my bitbeast and I had her since who knows how long. She's some sort of cross between a falcon and a tiger. Still can't picture her? Picture this; A white falcon with four wings, golden streaks and two behind tiger legs that can stand on them and arms with claws. I took all my stuff and wanted to go but I couldn't go before I said goodbye to Takara. I walked to her room, only to find her sleeping so I walked up to her and gave her a light kiss on her forehead and walked away. The next day I took all my stuff and walked down the stairs. I wanted to pick up Lance before we went, but I already found him on my porch playing that stupid game boy.  
  
I sighed ;"Boys.... Lance, don't you ever do anything else than play that stupid game?" "Hey, golden sun is the best portable rpg ever, so don't call it stupid." "Come on, we have to go." "Talking about games, why not have a beybattle just before we go." "Sure, I'll just whip your behind like I always do."  
  
We went to the beydish we made in the back garden, took our positions and launched our blades.  
  
"Come on silphyneax, whip his bloody arse!" (Remember, she lives in Britain and has a British accent :-p)  
  
The two blades started circling around the dish when, suddenly, the white one shot forward and took a lunge at the black one!  
  
"Evade and attack Vexx."  
  
Vexx attacked as fast as he evaded But it wasn't enough to knock Silphyneax out of the dish.  
  
"Silphyneax! Attack! Tsunami Blast!"  
  
Silphyneax flew up to the air, let out a screech and then dived down surrounded by water. Silphyneax had a direct hit but Vexx was still spinning steady. Kei instructed Silphyneax to attack Vexx but Silphyneax went right threw him.  
  
"How?" "Vexx is psychic, remember." "Where is he then?"  
  
I looked up and saw Vexx  
  
"How did you beat me? I always used to beat you, why not now?" "Kei, that was ages ago, besides, people get better with age. It's only natural. Too bad you don't get better." "Shut up, we have to go, mum's waiting."  
  
I went to the car and noticed that Lance still wasn't here. I turned around to see him trying to pick up his luggage, but with no avail. I sighed and walked towards him.  
  
"Do I have to help you with everything?"  
  
I wanted to pick up one of his suitcase but the bloody thing wouldn't budge!  
  
"What did you put in here?" "Oh, my Xbox, PS2, game cube, game boy advance 'SP' and laptop. Oh, and also some accessories." "A few!? You put a whole toy store in there."  
  
I helped him get the suitcases to the car and everything was okay, except for Lance, who staring at his laptop weirdly then shouting the next. In two hours we were at the airport and boarded the plane and everything was going right, then Lance had to act like a fool and shout out;  
  
"Japan, here we come!" "Shut up Lance, everybody's looking" "Oh sorry"  
  
End chapter  
  
Well what'd you think. I hope I did good. And if you think that was a bit short I'll make the next one a bit longer. Don't forget to press that little blue button in the left corner. Flames allowed See you next chapter. 


End file.
